


What Happens at RTX...

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gay Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Mavin, Quick drabble, RTX, Tumblr, but people insist on my poorly-written porn, i dont even know man, i figured you guys might want it here, look im not even good at writing smut, practice makes perfect i guess, request, someone wanted me to do this on tumblr, they wanted sex, vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mavin Prompt:  During RTX after the panel, Michael takes Vav/Gavin somewhere. After a few kisses, they start getting a bit heated and Michael takes him more private. They do the do, and after everything they give little kisses to each other in small corners. A fan sees it and takes a picture. They look at the Mavin tag and find TONS of photos and freaks out about the one picture."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at RTX...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Me again. So, if you want to see more things like this quick little thing, check out my tumblr at alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com :D

Gavin had been teasing Michael all god Damn day. With that skin-tight costume and hidden brushes against one another and those fucking double-meaning smiles that nobody, not even the mass of RTX fans, seemed to notice. Nobody but Michael.  
  
So Gavin had no room to be surprised when he was immediately dragged off by a crazed Michael to an empty room in the huge building.  
  
"You’re such a fucking asshole." He mumbled into Gavin’s hot skin, rutting against him as the Brit whimpered against the wall.  
  
"S-so you like the costume?" Gavin’s voice was light and playful, but it wavered to give away the need laced underneath the words.  
  
"Fuck you." Michael unzipped Gavin’s costume and yanked it down to his hips, tweaking his nipple.  
  
"That’s exactly what I’m hoping for, luv." The younger man mumbled and Michael all but growled, flipping Gavin around and bending him over a nearby table, yanking the costume and his underwear down past his knees to form a pool of blue fabric at his ankles.  
  
"Suck." He demanded, shoving two fingers into Gavin’s mouth roughly. The latter obliged, flicking his tongue around the digits and moaning in an over-exaggerated way that made Michael’s dick twitch.  
  
It was going to be quick and messy, but that’s what the two wanted. Michael knew that’s what Gavin had been aiming for, hoping for, and Michael was going to deliver.   
  
He pressed a finger to Gavin’s hole, feeling the muscles tighten, and circled it briefly before plunging in, stretching him the bare minimum before adding another, and another, scissoring and pushing as he pleased. Gavin hissed beneath him, reveling in the pleasurable pain.  
  
Then it was gone, and Michael spit in his hand to lube himself before lining up to inch in slowly, biting roughly at Gavin’s exposed back and yanking at his golden-brown curls. He allowed Gavin some time to wriggle around when he was completely in before he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in, setting up a brutal pace.  
  
He thrust in mercilessly, angling himself to hit at Gavin’s prostate. The Brit let out a yelp and Michael smacked his ass.  
  
"Shut the fuck up or we’ll get caught." He snarled out and Gavin bit down on his own knuckle, whimpering against it. Michael reached around a hand to pump at Gavin’s hardened flesh, using the heavy amount of precum to slick his hand. It wasn’t long before Gavin let out a muffled cry and came, taking Michael with him.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Micoo." Gavin breathed out when Michael came back from the bathroom with wet paper towels, gingerly cleaning the other man. Michael smiled at him fondly, kissing his nose.  
  
"You were asking for it." He chuckled. He always got affectionate after sex, something that Gavin thoroughly enjoyed.  
  
"I suppose I did." The younger man giggled, connecting their lips for a moment before slipping his suit back on and having Michael zip it up.  
  
They exited the room to an empty hallway (or so they thought), hands wound together.  
  
"We should probably get back." Michael said, leaning up to kiss the Brit passionately, his tongue tracing Gavin’s soft lips. Gavin let out a little gasp and Michael pulled back, grinning back lazily. "C’mon, dope. Let’s go."  
  
-  
  
"Well that was a fun trip." Gavin piped up, trudging through Michael’s apartment and flopping onto the couch. He pulled the Jersey boy’s laptop to him, settling on checking out his normal sites.  
  
"Yeah, make yourself at home, asshole." Michael drawled out sarcastically, but Gavin didn’t respond with his usual squawk. Actually, his green eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked at the screen, mouth slightly agape. "Watchya looking at?" He asked, scooting towards his secret boyfriend on the couch. Gavin wordlessly turned the computer screen and Michael cursed.  
  
Gavin was on tumblr, and the picture of the two men kissing deeply was unmistakably them.  
  
"Oh fuck." He sighed, scrolling down to find more pictures of kisses they thought they had hidden during the convention.   
  
"The notes on this are positively ridiculous." Gavin couldn’t help but giggle nervously.  
  
"Well. I guess we are out now, huh?" Michael grumbled, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s waist and scrolling through the ridiculously large amount of comments. All of the pictures were from the same blog, one crazed fan with ninja stalking abilities.  
  
"I guess so." Gavin shrugged, relieved that Michael was taking it so well.  
  
Michael smiled, pecking Gavin on the nose before sitting back up. “Not much we can do, then. Let’s go explain to the guys before Ray has a fucking freak out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
